


Marry Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Coronation, Happy Ending, Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler is the prince that will soon be crowded, King. Craig is a castle worker that is Tyler's not so secret boyfriend. At Tyler's coronation, his father makes an announcement that neither of them likes.





	Marry Me?

“So Prince Tyler,” Craig watched Tyler, from the bed, cringe at the words, Prince Tyler. “Tomorrow you will be crowned king. How are you feeling?”   
“Craig you know I hate you calling me that,” Tyler said towards the male on the bed before turning away fully to check himself out in the mirror; Craig smirked.  
“That why I do it, but back to the question. How are you feeling?” Tyler didn’t speak as he messed with the buttons on his shirt to make sure they were all closed. Finally, he let out a huff and turned towards Craig.  
“I’m terrified. What if I’m not a good king.” Craig’s face softens at Tyler’s words, Craig patted a spot beside him. Tyler walking towards the master bed and sat down by Craig. Craig’s hand found it’s way into Tyler’s. Intertwining their fingers together Craig brought up Tyler’s hand and kissed the top of it.  
“You will be an amazing king. Your parents will still help and give advice when you need it. You are not alone Tyler.” Tyler smiled at the smaller glasses wearing male, leaning down Tyler placed a kiss on the top of Craig’s head.  
“I will also have you.”  
“I’ll be behind you in the shadows.” Craig chuckled.  
“Normally I’m the one behind,” Tyler smirked as Craig’s face turned a pale pink before pulling his hand out of Tyler’s.  
“Your an asshole!” Craig turned away from Tyler as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Now is that anyway to speak to your prince,” Tyler said in a joking manner, Craig’s head turned towards Tyler as the smaller male stuck his tongue at the taller male. Tyler chuckled before leaning down quickly kissing Craig. Craig pretended to be mad and fight back; soon he ‘gave in’ and started kissing Tyler back. Sadly though their make-out session was interrupted by a knock on the door. Pulling away from Craig, Tyler pouted before telling the person who knocked to enter.

One of the dark oak doors was pushed open by an older maid in the castle. She bowed her head to Tyler before speaking.  
“His Highness is looking for you, Prince.” Tyler let out a puff of air and thanked the maid for giving him the message. The old woman nodded before shuffling out of the room closing the door behind her. Tyler stood and helped Craig up from the bed.  
“It's about the coronation and shit. It’s so boring all they talking about is who should seat were. King Chilled can't sit by King Adam because they are feuding. Queen Adam can’t sit by Queen Minx because King Max will whatever! Ugh, it’s mind numbing.” Tyler felt warm lips rest on his cheek.  
“You will live my dear lovely prince. Once you are finished come down to the kitchen and I will make you something to eat.” Tyler looked at Craig will a smile.  
“I love you. You know that right?”  
“Of course. No one else would deal with your crap as willing as I do.” Tyler chuckled.  
“I should have guards kick you out for that comment.”  
“You can try.” Craig sung out before heading towards the bedroom door.

Craig hummed as he moved around the kitchen, other castle workers came in out, the chefs were on break so Craig could easily work; without getting in their way. It had been about four hours since Tyler and he parted ways. The door to the kitchen was pushed open with some force behind it that caused it to hit the stone wall behind it will a loud bam. Craig let out a scream as he looked towards the door to see Tyler closing the door and walking down the three steps. As Tyler got to Craig his arms quickly found their way around the shorter male’s waist. Tyler buried his face into the curve of Craig’s neck taking in the scent of fresh peeled apple and cinnamon. Craig laughed as he kept chopping up some vegetable before throwing them into a boiling pot. Tyler started placing kisses on Craig’s neck causing him to wiggle around and laugh.  
“Tyler stop. I have a knife in my hand I could cut myself.” With a huff, the taller male stopped and rest his head on Craig’s shoulder.  
“Is this what you are cooking me? Stew?”  
“An apple pie.” Craig point towards the window to where a freshly baked pie was sitting and cooling.  
“Though maybe we could go out to the Rosa’s Garden since the flowers are in full bloom to eat,” Craig added the other vegetables to the pot and stirred it before covering it.  
“It’s it a little warm for stew?” Tyler asked with his head still resting on Craig’s shoulder. Craig gently shrugged as he looked towards Tyler.  
“Stew just sounds good. I could always just make sandwiches.” Tyler shook his head no, the fact that Craig would make a meal for him at all made Tyler happy.

The two stayed in the kitchen as the stew finished cooking, Tyler has sat Craig on the counter as they held hands as Tyler talked about the earlier meeting. They shared kisses which a few of the other workers walked in on; but everyone in the castle and most likely kingdom knew that Tyler and Craig were a thing. The king and queen knew and never once said anything against them; in fact, Tyler’s mother was happy when he learned seeing as Craig’s late mother had been her best friend. There were some people that hated the idea of Craig with Tyler, but the good people outweigh the bad people. So Craig and Tyler were happily together; Craig knew he would never be at Tyler’s side as a ruler. He would be behind the scene, in the shadows, and he was ok with that; as long as he was with Tyler.  
“Dad brought up marriage again.” Tyler’s voice broke through Craig’s thoughts. “He said I need someone to rule beside me.” Craig knew where this was going, Tyler wanted to marry Craig. He wanted him to rule beside him.   
“Tyler. I would love to marry you. You know that but I’m not royalty-” Tyler quickly cut him off.  
“You are to me.” Craig smiled as Tyler’s comment but it quickly turned to a frown as he went back to the subject at hand.  
“Just to you doesn’t count lover boy. If you were to marry me a simple castle worker others kingdom could see us as a weak kingdom.” Tyler huffed as he looked at Craig.  
“You sound like my dad.” Tyler started to imitate his father. “You need a strong partner beside you to rule” Craig chuckled as he pushed Tyler away to get off the counter to stir the stew.

Tyler was awake before Craig; feeling his lover’s body heat next to him calmed his nerves a bit. Tyler couldn’t sleep last night so he had asked Craig to stay, he always slept better when Craig was with him; even as children. Tyler snaked his arms around Craig’s waist causing the smaller man to mumble something in his sleep. Tyler smiled as he moved closer to the Craig; they felt like puzzle pieces, simply perfect together. Tyler placed a soft kiss on the back of Craig’s neck with a smile. The smaller male mumbled and grumbled sleepily but still didn’t wake. Tyler chuckled as he rests his head on Craig’s shoulder.  
“Craig,” Tyler whispered into his lover’s ear. “It’s time to get up.”  
“Five more minutes,” Craig said sleepy making Tyler chuckle again.  
“Sure five more minutes.”

They both ended up staying in bed longer than five minutes; an older maid, at some point, had came in and told Tyler that breakfast was almost ready. Tyler thanked the maid before she left the room. Sitting up in the bed Tyler looked over at a semi-awake Craig. Smiling he leaned over placing a kiss on Craig’s lips. Craig’s hand found a way into Tyler’s hair, Tyler pulled away looking down at Craig.  
“Come on let get a bath.” Craig smiled and nodded before sitting up.

It was now time and his stomach was in knots, what-ifs entered his head as he fiddle was the fur trim of his red cloak. A light smack on his hand stopped his fiddling, Tyler looked to see who popped him. It was Craig, of course, the smaller male was doing a final check on Tyler’s coronation outfit. The door’s to his room was pushed open showing his mother in all her elegance. Long light brown hair pulled into a bun with free hang curls, light makeup that matched her pale golden dress. Tyler was to nervous and fidgety notice the woman enter and Craig to busy trying to stop Tyler.  
“Tyler I swear if you kept fidgeting I’m going to tie your hands behind your back.” Tyler was looking down at the younger male.  
“I can’t help it. I’m scared.” He said the last part in a hushed voice.  
“Nothing to be worried about dear.” Both men quickly snapped their heads to see you spoke. Seeing it was the Queen Craig did a small bow as he spoke.  
“We didn’t hear you enter your Grace.” Tyler saw how his mother smiled at Craig. As if Craig was her own and in many ways he was.  
“It’s alright my dear. I came to check on the both of you.” Craig looked up smiling at the woman who had taken him in many years ago.  
“Your son is being a pain.” Craig glanced over at Tyler who gave a little glare at him. The older woman chuckled lightly. She did enjoy seeing both men like this, they were so happy with each other, even when they fought they would always be pulled back to each other.  
“He does that as you know.” She said towards Craig as he gave a soft laugh. She moved closer towards Tyler and told his hand in her’s.  
“I understand you are scared. I was when I became Queen, but you will have something I didn’t have. You will have people behind you that will advise you.” She took one of Craig’s hand and placed it on top of Tyler’s.  
“You will have people behind you that will support you every step of the way and want to see you grow. You will be a great king and will lead the kingdom beautifully.” Tyler smiled brightly at his mother and nodded.  
“Thank you mother.” She nodded as he let go of her hand.  
“You better here out to the meeting room. For the final checks, Craig and I will be over shortly.” Tyler nodded before hurrying out of his room. 

Craig followed the Queen out of Tyler’s room, she stopped telling him that she wanted him to walk beside her. Craig sped up a bit so he stood beside the Queen, they then started to walk down the long halls.  
“You and my son love each other so much.” She spoke as they walked together. “The way you look at each other. Even as children, so full of love and devotion to each other.” She stopped walking and looked towards Craig, the younger male looking at her. He face was soft as she rested a hand on his cheek her thumb running across it.  
“Your mother would be so proud of the way you grew up. So handsome and full of life.” Craig’s cheeks turned a pale pink and his eyes darted away from her.  
“It was thanks to you that I’m even here today.” His mother having dead from an unknown illness and his father having died in a battle, a young Craig was left parentless. It wasn’t till Queen Sonia came to his home to visit her dear friend that he had someone to look out for him again. The young Queen had been close friends with Craig’s late mother, Isabel, and would come for visits in her free time to simply catch up. Finding out about her friend’s passing and the son she had left behind, the young mother herself didn’t think twice when he picked up a dirty Craig and took him back to the castle. 

As the older woman thought back on it now she wouldn’t change a thing that happened. She thumb rubbed across his cheek again as she bent down placing a kiss on top of his head. Pulling away they started to walk through the halls again.  
“You would be an amazing ruler Craig. Tyler would be lucky to have you by his side.” Craig glanced towards the older woman as he bit this lower lip.  
“You don’t think the kingdom might be seen as weak if Tyler married a simple castle worker instead of a royal or nobel?" She chuckled lightly looking towards Craig.  
“That is why you would be a great ruler. You think about the kingdom before yourself. However to answer your question every ruler starting out is seeing as weak. Tyler will be put through may hardship his first year or so. Having someone like you by his side would help me out a lot.”  
“Are you giving us your blessing Highness?”  
“Of course I am. I’d rather have someone my son loves by his side with a low rank, than someone with a high rank that he can’t stan"d. Craig smiled brightly at the woman that took him in as a child.  
“I know Tyler will be happy to hear that because he had been talking about wanting to marry me for almost two years now.” The older woman chuckled again.  
“Dear, Tyler had been talking about marrying you for way longer than that.” She glanced over to see Craig’s face turn a deeper pink. She smiled and chuckled again, Craig would be a wonderful ruler.

Tyler stood out the throne room doors waiting to be announced, the only other people that where with him were the two doormen. They looked at him with smiles on their face, Tyler smiles back even with the knots in his stomach. Soon he and the doormen heard the king announce him; both men opened up the doors and Tyler began walking down the long aisle. Royalty from other kingdoms dotted the large room. Some castle workers stood to the side, Tyler looked in hopes of finding the one that would calm his nervous. Looking towards the throne he saw the Archbishop with a few other bishops behind him. His parents stood to the left side together, looking towards the left at the very back of the room almost in the shadows he saw the glare of light dancing off some glasses. That had to be Craig, he was the only one that really wore glass in the castle. Getting the front step of the throne he saw his father move from his mother’s side and over to the Archbishop; who was standing over Tyler.  
“I, King Andrew, havwing chosen to step down from my duties as King of this land. As times change so to must a ruler. Tyler Wilde my first and only son shall take my place as ruler.” Tyler could hear soft claps from the people behind him.  
“Before I am to step down, however,” Tyler’s heart dropped. What on earth was his father about to say?  
“I have an announcement to make.” Tyler looked towards his mother to see if she had an idea what his father was going to say. The older woman, however, she looked just as surprised as Tyler felt.  
“Seeing as my son has yet to marry I have taken steps to arrange a marriage between him and Lady Noelle of the South Kingdom.” Tyler’s eye widen as he father called up Lady Noelle, he met her many times at balls and other social events. A girl with long dark hair who always clung to him. Seeing her smiling face look at him from his father’s side he quickly turned and bolted to the door at the end of the aisle.  
“Tyler!” His father yelled and gasps could be heard from the crowd of people. Pushing open the door he rushed out popping off his cloak allowing him to run faster. He had to get away from here, his father, this kingdom. There was only one place he knew that no one but Craig could be able to find him.

An hour passed; the guests were moved into the ballroom, the guards were searching for Tyler as Queen Sonia stood in her husband study lecturing him. Lady Noelle sat in the side room listening through the door.  
“How dare you arrange a marriage for our son! We swore to never do that. Just because we got lucky doesn’t mean he would! How dare you!” She watched as her husband sunk down in his chair.  
“He needs someone beside him. I thought I was helping.”  
“He has Craig!”  
“But he hasn’t asked Craig to marry him!” The older woman groaned in frustration.  
“The reason why Tyler hasn’t ask Craig to marry him is because of Craig.” Her husband didn’t say anything only raise an eyebrow. Sonia let out some air to calm herself.  
“Craig felt that if Tyler was to marry him instead of someone royal the kingdom would be seen as weak.” Just then the door to the side room was flung open showing Noelle, the young girl clearly annoyed and upset.  
“Of course the kingdom would be seen as weak! Craig holds no standing in high society, he was just an orphan your Highness the Queen felt sorry for and took in. He is not fit to be by Tyler’s side as a ruler.” Andrew was about to speak up but his wife quietly beat him to it.  
“You dare to speak of matters you know nothing about. Craig’s mother was a dear friend of mine, she was a lady just like yourself. However because of who she choose to marry her family disowned her. Craig was told this at the age of ten, the family came to take him, change his last name to theirs. However, he chose to keep his father’s name, chose to work in the castle. So dear before you speak. Know everything you speak about, else you look stupid.”

As the guards moved around the castle searching for Tyler, Craig had slipped out through the commotion. Making his way to the Rosa’s Garden he followed a small stone path to the hedge maze. In the hedge maze he took a right that seemed to be a dead end; however, Craig as grew up here and knew it was anything but. Walking over to the wall his felt around the hedge finding a small door knob. Turning it and pushing it in part of the hedge went with it. Bending over Craig walked through the door closing it once he got in. He remember when Tyler showed it to him, a few of the older gardeners had made it for Tyler thinking the boy needed a secret spot of his own. Walking the dirt path it soon turned to wood, it had many areas the gardeners did a great job with it. Even know it seems that both grown men could enter it without any real problem.  
“Tyler? You here?” Craig called out, he heard shuffling of Tyler moving. Walking into the main area in found Tyler sitting on the floor with the lantern turned on illuminating the dark area.  
“I didn’t know Craig. I swear I didn’t.” Craig smiled at his lover as he went and took a sit beside him.  
“I know Tyler. I know.” Craig’s fingers intertwined with Tyler.  
“I don’t want to marry her. I don’t love her. I love you.” Craig rests his head on Tyler’s shoulder.  
“I know Tyler, but maybe she could help you rule in a way I can’t.”  
“She can’t help! Even if she could I don’t want it. I will not marry someone I don’t love.” Tyler’s grip tightens on Craig’s hand, he was shaken with anger.  
“We should run away Craig. Live our own lives and get married.” Craig looked up at Tyler shocked that Tyler even thought about running away.  
“Maybe you should talk with your father first see if you can talk it out because make a choose like that.” Tyler let out a huff of air and sighed.  
“Fine, but not right now. I just want to sit here with you for a bit.”

For two hours they sat there just enjoying each other's company, finally, Craig talked Tyler into coming out of their secret spot. Getting out Tyler quickly took Craig’s hand back in his. Craig looked towards Tyler but he didn’t say anything as Tyler lead them out of the maze and down the back entrance of the castle.  
“Prince!” A guard shouted as Tyler and Craig entered through the back of the castle. Tyler looked towards the guard.  
“You can tell everyone to calm down. I’m back.” The man nodded before rushing off from his spot. Without another word Tyler pulled Craig along with him, he was going to his father study to talk with him. Hopefully, he would be there.

Getting to the study’s doors he knocked and waited for an answer, hearing a male voice telling him to come in he pushed open the door with one hand. Tyler saw his father sitting behind his desk with a drink in his hand. Quickly the older male sat the drink down, pushed away from the desk, and stood up. Tyler let go of Craig’s hand allowing Craig to close the study doors.  
“I will not marry Lady Noelle father. I do not love her.” The King nodded as he looked between Tyler and Craig.  
“That is fine. Your mother talked to me and I understand that you wish to marry Craig.” Tyler nodded looking at his father.  
“I love him and even if he is a lower rank I wish to marry be, but he is a stubborn asshole.”   
“Tyler!” Craig snapped glaring at the back of his lover’s head. Tyler and his father chuckled as his father moved toward both of them.  
“You have my blessing. Your arranged marriage with Lady Noelle has already been canceled and we will move coronation up after you and Craig get marry.” Tyler’s face lite up as he turned to Craig with a huge smile on his face. Craig smiled at Tyler, soon the study door open to show Queen Sonia. She looked out of breath as she looked between Craig and Tyler.  
“You're both here. Thank goodness, you made me worry.”

The four talked for a bit; Sonia almost crushing Tyler and Craig in a tight embrace after hearing that to two would finally be married. She would be planning the wedding as she mumbles things rushing out of the study to make some note most likely. Andrew chuckled and patted both men on the shoulder.  
“You both better changed and get cleaned up so we can announce your engagement to the people gather.” Andrew took another breath and spoke before the boys could leave.  
“This will be tough boys but you, both of you, will have my full support always.”  
“Thank you, dad.”  
“Thank sir.” He nodded at them both before they left.

At the end of the day, Tyler and Craig went back to Tyler’s room, both have drunk a little too much wine. The announcement had gone well; they reached many congratulations, a few snide remarks, and some straight out rude people. They simply went with the flow, they ate, drank, and danced the afternoon and night away. Now Craig and Tyler were getting undress to head to bed. Craig soon felt a heavy weight resting on his shoulder. Soft kisses peppered his neck as Tyler breath tickled him. Craig laughed as he wiggled around.  
“Tyler stop.”  
“No way.” Tyler turned Craig around to face him as he leaned down placing a kiss on his short lover’s lip.  
“I’m finally marrying you,” Tyler said as they pulled away from each other.  
“You are. You a very lucky man. I had oh so many suitors to pick from.” Tyler rolled his eyes.  
“Shut up idiot.”  
“Make me.” Without hesitation, Tyler leaned down and kissed Craig deeply. Craig was finally going to be with him in every way and be couldn’t be happier.


End file.
